What are our chances?
by Shadow Stik
Summary: A oneshot in which Hiccup and Fishlegs are talkling about getting dates to the annual Berk Dance. Let us see how it ends. Warning, bad language here and there but not much.
1. Whats the point?

What are our chances?

**_This is a one-shot in which Hiccup and Fishlegs have a chat about getting dates to the annual Berk Dance. This is around the time of Snoggletog before the Dragons became their friends, Hiccup and all the others are 14 instead of 16 (at least, I think they are all roughly 16 or so before they enter Dragon Training), and have another year or so to go before they enter Dragon Training. In the gang from the oldest to youngest is Snotlout oldest, Hiccup second eldest, Astrid 3_****_rd_****_, Fishlegs 4_****_th_****_ and the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut being 5_****_th_****_. But they all have birthdays close together time wise. Warning, somewhat bad language to be expected. But not majorly. Enjoy._**

"Seriously Fishlegs, we have no chance" Hiccup said, slightly irritated at his friends stupid idea. It was a bit late and here he was sitting with Fishlegs chatting with him about getting dates to the Annual Berk Dance.

"We do" Fishlegs said encouragingly.

"We haven't a hope in Helhiems gate or Valhalla of getting dates to the dance" Hiccup said, almost sounding like he was complaining.

"And why is that?" Fishlegs enquired; clearly far more certain they could than his friend was about the prospect of getting dates to the Annual Berk Dance.

To explain the situation about this problem Hiccup and Fishlegs were having, we must go back in time by about an hour.

1 Hour earlier.

Hiccup and Fishlegs had been simply chatting in the Mead Hall of the village for a few minutes, eating their dinners when Hiccups father and Chief of the Village stood up and asked for silence from everyone whilst he made a few announcements. He went on about gathering a few more loads of fish and wood etc. to help survive winter. Then congratulations to the newest warriors of the tribes who graduated from Dragon Training one week earlier and special congratulations to the warrior known as Frostbite, Astrid's older brother by about 3 years whom had the pleasure of killing the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the village. Then came the last announcement.

"Now, one more thing before we all leave, as I am sure we are all aware, the Annual Berk Dance is coming up, this is not just a chance for us to enjoy Snoggletog, but also for us to socialise with some foreign guests, now I am sure you are all curious as to what we are and I shall explain. "

"Now I know this is new and for some it may even be slightly uncomfortable, but I have thought this could do some good for the Alliance Berk has with the Meathead Clan of the West and the Frost Fang Clan of the Frozen Islands of the North. So we have all met and agreed that every year at the time of the Annual Dance we have here on Berk, we will invite the other clans in our Alliance if anyone from their clans wishes to attend."

"Those attending from other clans shall be arriving 5 days, just so you are all aware and no-one is worried that when their ships come and dock. If anybody has any questions, feel free to come see either me, Gobber or either of our finest Military Tacticians and Commanders Spitelout Starolf or Arkin Hofferson. If not, you may all leave now and have a goodnight."

With that, everyone filed out the door including Hiccup and Fishlegs. Shortly after the notifications Hiccup and Fishlegs received in the Mead Hall, they went up to the area around the borderline between the village and the forest to chat with one another.

And now we continue listening to their chat.

"Because" Hiccup said in a mildly irritated voice, " because we, to put it bluntly cause that's what we sorry excuses for Vikings do best, are the biggest losers on Berk."

"There is one person we may have a chance of beating at getting good dates to the dance" Fishlegs said, with just a hint of cheerfulness in his voice.

Hiccup snorted derisively at this but said out of curiosity "Go on then. Could use something that might make this whole stupid idea a bit better."

"Snotlout." Fishlegs simply said.

"Yeah, we really have a shot at beating Snotlout" Hiccup said, with his voice just dripping with sarcasm.

"I said good dates to the dance though, Snotlout is only really liked around the girls of this village who are, as you said, to put bluntly because that we sorry excuses for Vikings do best," Fishlegs said doing his best imitation of Hiccups voice, which would have been very convincing if it was a little less high pitched, "Snotlout is only really liked around this village by as some people would say, by girls whom may be deemed as whores, he doesn't have a shot at a decent girl, and the girls who all have crushes on him don't have shots at decent guys, so that's why he enjoys all the publicity and they try get in good with him cause he is totally lame. Decent guys and girls in this village are somewhat rare, I think we might even be some of the last few left good guys left, except from your brother and Dad."

"And who in this village would deem as a decent girl," Hiccup asked with a somewhat suggestive tone as if he knew what his answer was going to be, mingled with slight sarcasm.

Fishlegs looked around quickly and then whispered something to Hiccup. Hiccup smirked, but told him he would always keep his response secret. In turn, Hiccup told him who he would deem as a decent girl.

"Right, so what do we do now we have told each other who we would deem as decent girls, what do we do about the dates to the dance problem." Hiccup enquired.

"We spent tonight and tomorrow thinking up ideas and we meet here tomorrow, same time, same place," Fishlegs told him.

"Sounds good," Hiccup said, "Good luck thinking of something."

"Same to you, see ya Hiccup" Fishlegs called before le

"Yeah see ya," Hiccup said before heading off in a slightly different direction. Little did these either of the two boys know that two Girls had been listening to their conversation and had been having a very similar problem.

**_There shall be another chapter for this. This is not over. Do you hear me, NOT OVER!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it so far. See ya later!_**


	2. What do we do?

**_I AM BACK! Enjoy the story, and I am very sorry for not writing anything sooner. I was busy, and being rather lazy. Oh well I am back and ready to continue writing for anyone who wants to read._**

As it turned out, Astrid had been chatting with Ruffnut a little way into the trees of the forests of Berk, about getting dates to the Annual Berk Dance before they overheard Hiccup and Fishlegs talking about dates. So they crept over to listen in. After the conversation about getting dates was finished and the boys made arrangements to meet up again, the girls made arrangements to meet up at the same place minutes before them to overhear what they were going to do.

So the girls met up minutes before the boys did and listened.

"Well, "they heard Hiccup say," any ideas Fishlegs?"

"If Im completely honest, no, not a clue what to do," Fishlegs said sadly.

"Well, I have one, and I reckon it would at least end a little better than any of the others that I thought out," Hiccup said, a hint of happiness in his voice.

"What's the idea Hiccup," Fishlegs said, a plea of desperation in his voice, clearly expressing his desperation for the plan to work.

"Well, we both know who we want to ask right?" Hiccup asked the larger boy, whilst Fishlegs nodded.

"Well, we ask the girls we want to ask, but we do it at night when there are fewer Vikings around, so our humiliation will be less stupid and…. Humiliating I guess," Hiccup explained, "or we ask who we want to ask when their training alone, away from everyone else, you get the idea. That means that if they say no, and they most likely will, we'll be spared the humiliation of a lot of other Vikings overhearing, unless they tell of course."

"That might just work, at least the saving ourselves the humiliation part might, the rest probably won't, but I haven't got a clue what to do, so I say we go with that plan." Fishlegs said, it was evident in his voice that at least there was one plan they could go with.

"Right, so do we look for the girls we wanna ask or leave till later?" Hiccup enquired of his friend.

"We have 3 days till the dance but I think now or tomorrow would be best," Fishlegs said, and Hiccup nodded his agreement.

"Right, so tomorrow then I say," Hiccup said, his usually rather timid voice now full of determination that Astrid and Ruffnut had never heard before, so it was something of a surprise to both the girls listening in.

The boys then left and went home, whilst the girls remained where they were.

"Right, who do you think Hiccup and Fishlegs like around the village Ruff?" Astrid asked her friend.

"Not sure but I hope it's us," Ruff said hopefully, "If Im honest Astrid, I have kinda got a crush on Fishlegs."

"Seriously Ruff?" Astrid asked, shocked.

"Yeah, what about you Astrid, who have you got your eye on round the village?" Ruff asked her curiously.

Astrid muttered something incomprehensible to Ruffnut, who actually couldn't hear her, so she was forced to ask her again, even at the risk of angering her.

"Hiccup," Astrid repeated in a low voice.

"Reckon it you he wants to ask," Ruff assumed," What will you do if he does ask you?"

"Not sure. If I say yes, my reputation could be ruined all around the village. If I say no, and other people hear about it, he could be bullied worse than ever, if I say no but no-one hears about it, the chief will have to find a partner for Hiccup and that will humiliate him even worse that if he asks me and I say no and the village hears about it" Astrid said sadly.

"That sounds like the world's toughest ultimatum," Ruff told her, Ruff suddenly realised a sort of loophole, "Hey, if and only if he asks, all that stuff could happen, he may not ask you at all," Ruff pointed out to her cheerfully.

"But what if he asks another girl, then it could still all happen" Astrid realised.

"Wow, it's like the world's most impossible scenario, any of the 3 potential endings could end badly for either 2, or worse, for both of you." Ruff said worriedly.

"And a similar situation could occur between you and Fishlegs if he asks you," Astrid informed her when she realised that could happen.

"He may not be as bullied as Hiccup, but it could end with him being bullied badly for ages," Astrid told her.

"Gods Dammit," Ruff exclaimed angrily.

"Well, what do we do?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I say we just train away in the forests, away from the rest of the village tomorrow and see if come looking for us, and we just, see what happens I suppose," Ruff told her.

"Well, I haven't got a plan so let's do that," Astrid agreed.

"Right, that's settled then, see ya tomorrow Astrid!" Ruff yelled to her as she sprinted back home.

"See ya Ruff!" Astrid called to her as she also went running back home.

**_Finally, a new chapter to upload. I hope you enjoyed it and keep looking out for any news chapters and stories that I post, and again, I am very sorry for not uploading sooner than I could have._**


	3. In desperate need of advice

**_I have returned. Ok, so I suppose this might have lost the part about this being a oneshot, cause I am pretty sure that oneshots either feature multiple stories all told in a single chapter per story, or a one chapter story. Anyway, the story must go on. I am pretty sure I promised._**

When Hiccup arose the next day, it took him a moment to realise why he was so nervous about today, then the memories of last night washed over him like waves on a beach. He told Fishlegs he was going to try ask a certain girl to the Annual Berk Dance, his twin brother Eirik had already asked a girl. Astrid's twin sister Sigridr.

**_( By the way, if you're wondering why Hiccup has a brother in this story, it's because in another Fanfic of mine, he is also a part of it, playing the same role as Hiccups twin, so it's likely that all HTTYD Fanfics that I write will feature Eirik as a character. Besides, I like him, I think he is a neat character that is a bit of a mirror version to Hiccup, but someone who will still watch out for the poor, misfortunate Viking no matter what, cause, what's family for otherwise? Also Astrid's Twin Sigridr is there because I kinda like the idea of a twin for our favourite Axe wielding Viking Warrior even if her sister isn't all that different from her.)_**

So, Hiccup got out of bed and decided to get some breakfast before going to attempt at asking a girl to the dance. This was one of those rare events on Berk where Vikings didn't act so tough and barbaric and let out a somewhat lighter side. Whilst the usual Viking lighter side was chatting merrily, singing some odd songs and partying with some mead and so on, every now and then, a change was needed, and this was one of those changes that was welcomed rather than simply mocked and discarded like old food and weapons worn out beyond repair.

This was one of those EXTREMELY rare events were romance amongst Vikings was accepted rather than mocked, where Vikings would do that thing where they would stare deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes and it wouldn't seem ridiculous. Though it was just for one night, so Vikings that wouldn't mind doing that and might even enjoy doing that would do it as much as possible.

So Hiccup walked down the stairs, said morning to his father who was relaxing in front of the fire, due to the fact that winter was settling in soon, so resting by the fire was a well enjoyed activity, Hiccup then grabbed his fur jacket, put it on and left the house for the Great Hall where Vikings would socialise, that was also where the Annual Berk Dance would be taking place in several days' time.

Decorating for said Dance was already well underway, with many Vikings working as hard as possible, though a few of the more clumsy ones were often seen yelling quickly to those below to watch out for falling decoration.

Hiccup grabbed a plate and put some food on it and went over to a table almost completely empty except for Eirik.

"Hey Hiccup," Eirik greeted his brother cheerfully, before asking "You all right, you look terrified about something. And a little tired might I add."

"Hey Eirik, yeah Im all right thanks, just worried about what Im planning on doing today," Hiccup responded.

"Lemme guess," Eirik said in mock concentration, looking up to the ceiling jokingly, "You're gonna ask a girl to be your date to the dance."

Hiccup smiled slightly at the mock concentration before saying worriedly, "Yeah, right in one, gonna try ask a girl, doubt it will work out though."

"Well, nice to know you're gonna try, good luck with it," Eirik said, trying to encourage the scrawny Viking sitting opposite him.

"Eirik, let me ask you something. Were you nervous when you asked Sigridr to be your date, and if you were, how did you overcome it?" Hiccup asked, desperate for some help in the matter at hand.

"I won't lie to you Hiccup, I was terrified at the prospect of asking a girl to the dance. Im still not entirely sure about how I managed to do but I suppose out might have helped that I knew I had someone I could ask about how to do it," Eirik responded.

"Who was that?"Hiccup enquired.

"Dad, "Eirik responded simply. "I know what you might be thinking Hiccup, how could Dad be any help, but when I still hadn't asked a girl to be my date, I thought about someone who could give me some advice, then Dad came to mind, and I realised he was the best man to ask."

"What made you think that Eirik" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Do you remember Dad telling us when we were a little about Mum when we asked him near the end of our 6th or 7th Birthday?" Eirik asked.

"Now that you mention it, I think I do,"

"I remember more or less everything he told us that day. He told how he married her and everything. And he told me that their relationship started off with him asking her to be his date to the Dance. They hit a few bumps like all couples do, he said, but it worked out well in the end, cause he married her. So I went to him for advice cause I knew then it might not be quite as awkward as asking someone else, and he gave me some advice and it worked out perfectly. So go ask Dad, he'll help you."

"Thanks a lot Eirik, I owe you one," Hiccup exclaimed happily.

"Yes you do, now go one, ask Dad for help," Eirik said, "and Hiccup," he added as Hiccup was about to leave, "one, good luck asking a girl, and two, I will collect the debt you now owe me."

"I know you will Eirik, and I will repay," Hiccup said as he raised his hand in a mock salute.

"Get going then," Eirik ordered him.

"See ya later," Hiccup called to him as he tore out of the hall to get back to the house to speak to his Dad.

"Odin help him," Eirik muttered as he went back to finishing the remainder of his breakfast, though with a small smile on his face, partially at the fact his brother was going to try ask a girl whom he knew was very special to him, and at his own good fortune successfully getting a date .

**_Did you enjoy the chapter. Guess what's coming next chapter. I think we can all guess. Even me!_**


End file.
